


Starlit Kisses

by witchofstars



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofstars/pseuds/witchofstars
Summary: Edelgard can't sleep, so she sneaks out with Byleth to stargaze on the rooftop.





	Starlit Kisses

Edelgard dreaded sleep. She spent most nights tossing and turning, unable to escape the chorus of ghosts that wailed in her dreams. Distant memories of her siblings, their poor sickly frames covered in sutures from rounds of heinous crest experiments chilled her to the bone. The more she tried to run from them, the louder their screams became until it was too much, the deafening cacophony bringing her to her knees, tears rolling down her face as she covered her ears to block it all out.

That's when she usually woke up, jolting upright in a cold sweat.

Tonight was yet another one of those horrid nights. The nightmares seemed to occur more frequently in the five years that had passed since she became emperor and Byleth, her beloved professor disappeared. Even though she had recently returned to the crumbling monastery, the nightmares did not cease; they worsened each time Byleth went away for a mission, the anxiety of having to face the world without her guidance again was so overwhelming it threatened to drive her mad.

With no one around to see her cry, she found comfort in burying her face in the pillow and letting out strained sobs. She missed her siblings dearly, and more than anything she wished she could turn back the cruel hands of time and undo their needless deaths. She wished she could feel their arms wrapped around her, to hear their laughs and see their smiling faces again. Even though she had Hubert by her side, the Adrestian throne came with a chilling loneliness; she could no longer afford the comfort of friendship as she had so much she needed to do and many enemies to dispose of along the path she carved for herself.

A sudden, sharp knock on Edelgard's door caused her to jolt upright, but she relaxed slightly when she heard the sound of her beloved professor's voice on the other side of the door saying, "Edelgard, can I come in?"

Of course; even though five years had passed since Byleth was a professor she still made the same nightly rounds of the dormitories. One day Edelgard asked her why she still bothered with them, and she had to fight back a blush when Byleth said, "I just want to make sure you and the others are alright."

The memory brought a small comfort to her now while she fought back tears. She wiped her eyes and replied, her voice shaking. "The door is open, you may enter."

Byleth was the only person she allowed to observe her in such a pitiful state, after she had opened up to the professor bout her nightmares years ago. Byleth's eyes never showed her pity or sadness, which was partly why Edelgard felt comfortable revealing her secrets to her. She was Edelgard's anchor whenever she felt her emotions slip from her steel grasp, and she was thankful that that didn't change over the years. Byleth closed the door behind her and practically flew to the Emperor's side.

"I suppose I don't need to ask if you heard me cry, because it must be the reason you're here." Edelgard deduced, wiping away her tears with the sleeve of her red silk robe. Byleth was silent but offered to rest her hand on Edelgard's shoulder and she allowed it; she rubbed gentle circles into her shoulder blade while the Emperor regained her composure. They didn't need words, for they both found peace in the silence. Byleth was the anchor that Edelgard needed when her emotions overflowed like this.

Finally, Byleth spoke. "I would like to take you somewhere if that would be alright. I think it would help clear your mind."

Edelgard mulled it over for a minute. She wanted to say no, but she supposed that it wasn't like she was going to fall right back to sleep anytime soon. And given how late it was, no one else would be awake to catch her sneaking out and ask prying questions. She met Byleth's gaze once she made up her mind and nodded. "Yes, that would be fine. I suppose a midnight stroll would do well to ease my stress."

She did not bother to change out of her robe and black nightgown that she wore underneath. She tied her frazzled hair back in a ponytail with one of her old purple ribbons, put on a pair of slippers and followed Byleth out of her room and down several dark corridors. Eventually they arrived at the cathedral, then climbed up a side stairwell to the rooftop. One side of the roof had completely caved in and vines grew from the cracks, which shone under the pale light of the full moon that loomed overhead. Edelgard looked up and was greeted by a sea of bright stars that blanketed the horizon.

"Beautiful..." she whispered under her breath. She felt Byleth's presence draw closer to her, and she felt her cheeks grow warm. She glanced at her teacher with a melancholy look in her eyes. "I can't remember the last time I really looked at the stars. War dulls many things, and yet the stars are even brighter than I remember."

"Indeed, they are a welcome sight." Byleth agreed. She sat on the ledge of the roof and motioned for Edelgard to join her. "Do you remember the different constellations? The sky is clear so you can see a good number of them tonight."

Edelgard shook her head. "Regrettably I do not remember... but I would not be opposed to you showing some to me." She sat next to Byleth, their hands accidentally brushing over each other. Both women quickly drew them away, Edelgard burning with embarrassment, but when she dared to look back at Byleth she was surprised to see a hint of amusement on her face. "Ah, my apologies professor..."

"You have nothing to apologize for. Now, if you look where I point at the sky you can make out this constellation of an eagle..."

Edelgard enjoyed the impromptu astronomy lesson, but she found herself grow increasingly distracted by Byleth's soothing voice mapping out the stars for her. All she could do was nod and smile absentmindedly, trying to block out the thought of sliding her hand closer so that it could rest over the older women's again.

"Edelgard? The stars are up there, you know. Not on my face."

It was that moment when Edelgard realized all too late that she was so lost in thought, she couldn't keep her eyes off of Byleth. She struggled to save face, stammering, "I-I know, I just... wanted to pay close attention to your lesson so that I would remember this time."

Byleth edged closer to Edelgard, their thighs brushing against each other. "You seem distracted. Is this not working? Are you still troubled?"

"Not by my nightmares, no," Edelgard assured her, smiling a bit. "I know you did not bring them up, you probably did not want to upset me. But you needn't worry, I am fine now. They haunt me more and more as this war drags on. Part of me fears that I will never be able to bring justice to the souls of those who died over crests and noble bloodlines. But when I look at you... when you talk to me, and guide me through the darkness, I always find my way back to the light."

Byleth slowly rested her hand over Edelgard's and massaged the pale skin with her thumb. She returned Edelgard's smile, murmuring, "It is my duty as your teacher, after all. If you are ever lost, I shall always be here to guide you."

"But I couldn't find you." Edelgard cast her eyes down in shame, drawing her hand away again. "I failed you, my teacher. When you left, I searched the entirety of Fódlan but I couldn't find a trace of you. Do you resent me for it? Does it not upset you at all?"

Byleth shrugged. "I could never resent you for not being able to find me, for not even I knew where I was. What matters is that I am here now, and I have no intention of disappearing again. I implore you to never forget that I will remain at your side, always."

Edelgard felt a fingertip reach under her chin and force her to look up again, bringing her mere inches away from Byleth's face. "Do you understand?" The professor's voice was soft but firm, with a commanding tone and sharp eyes that stirred something deep inside of the Adrestian Emperor, carnal feelings that she had thought were long buried and dead had sprung to life again and tingled every nerve ending in her body until she felt like she would burst if she didn't do something about it right then and there.

Without thinking, she closed the distance between her lips and Byleth's. Shaking hands combed through Byleth's aqua blue hair and tugged gently as she climbed into her lap and pushed herself down so she was lying on top of her.

When she pulled away, she was surprised to see the position she had placed them in. "My teacher, I-"

Byleth silenced her with her lips, pulling her down and tilting her head to the side so she could deepen the kiss. Edelgard was inexperienced but Byleth remained patient with her and together they established a steady rhythm. Edelgard broke the kiss to whisper in Byleth's ear, "I want to show you just how much I missed you, my teacher. I am afraid I cannot hold myself back any longer. Is that alright?"

The way Edelgard purred the words, "My teacher," made Byleth shiver. As soon as she mouthed the word "yes" she gasped when Byleth suddenly kissed her hard, catching her bottom lip between her teeth. She pulled lightly, biting with just enough force to make Byleth moan and writhe underneath her.

Edelgard's eyes went dark, and she flashed her teacher a wicked smile before leaning down to kiss Byleth's neck. She marked up the tender skin, leaving bruises in places that not even a scarf could fully cover. She wanted everyone to know that Byleth was hers.

When she reached Byleth's heaving chest, she kissed the top of the woman's cleavage. Byleth tried to reach out and touch Edelgard but she grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them down. "I said I would show you how much I missed you, did I not? You are not to do anything, not unless I say so." Edelgard commanded, feeling a rush of adrenaline course through her as she watched Byleth's eyes grow wide, her breathing growing even more labored as she gave a weak nod in response.

"Yes, El." She whispered. "Do whatever you wish to me-"

"With pleasure."

The next several minutes were a blur for Byleth. She was so caught up in Edelgard's searing kisses she didn't even register the Emperor undressing her until her top was unzipped and pulled down her ankles along with her shorts. Edelgard marked Byleth's tender, supple breasts, drawing filthy moans out of the professor as she swirled the tip of her tongue around her hardened nipples. "Ah! Y-yes!" Byleth cried out. They were on the roof but they were still outside, and gods forbid if anyone had been outside and heard her making noise they could have easily looked up and saw what was happening. Byleth knew this and yet it only made her wetter, rutting her half naked body up into Edelgard's as her light-filled moans grew louder. The thrill of being caught, of someone watching her get used by her former student made her climax early and she helplessly stained her underwear as she came for the first time that night.

Edelgard sat up and looked over her work; Byleth already looked wrecked, her neck and sternum littered with small bruises and bite marks. She massaged the woman through her soaked underwear, rubbing her finger over her clit through the thin fabric and drawing out another loud moan from her. "Gracious, you're usually so quiet, my teacher. What has gotten into you?" Edelgard chuckled, thoroughly amused.

Byleth's cheeks burned with shame. "I-I... I enjoy this," she breathed, crying out when Edelgard massaged her clit again.

"You're going to wake the entire monastery if you keep this up, professor... but I bet you like the thought of that, don't you?" Edelgard slipped her hand into Byleth's underwear and teased her entrance with the tip of her index finger.

"Ah! El, please!" Byleth whined, relieved to finally be touched where she wanted. Although she had just came she could already feel herself get close, every touch from Edelgard feeling like fire on her skin. The Emperor withdrew her finger so she could remove Byleth's underwear and stockings. She positioned herself between her teacher's tanned, muscular thighs and marked up the taut skin, making a trail towards her slick entrance. Byleth whined in protest but did her best to keep her thighs from squishing the other's face.

"El, can I touch you? Please, I've been good..."

The sound of Byleth begging was a big turn-on for the young Emperor. She decided that she wanted to hear more of it, so she shook her head and bit down hard on her inner thigh, making Byleth scream. "I did not say you could cum earlier and yet you did anyway. You misbehaved, like a dirty slut."

Byleth yelped when she felt Edelgard lift her and turn her over, spreading her bare cheeks across her lap. She shamelessly ground her hips against Edelgard's knee, needing some kind of relief for her throbbing clit. A sudden, harsh smack on her ass stilled her movements and she bit her lip to muffle her strained cry.

"You need to be taught a lesson in good behavior," Edelgard growled, rubbing the tender flesh before striking it again with her palm. She leaned down and purred in her teacher's ear, "I'm going to give you ten lashes. Count each one of them for me."

All Byleth could do was give a weak nod before Edelgard spanked her again. "O-one!" She cried, tears welling up in her eyes. The next two were even harder than before, and by the fifth one Byleth was a moaning, sobbing mess underneath Edelgard. This feeling was foreign to her; the ex-mercenary was so used to being the one in control with her past partners, never being the one to submit to another's whims. But she couldn't deny how incredible it felt to be punished like this, relinquishing control to her beloved former student. Edelgard's knee grew damp with the women's precum leaking out of her as she relentlessly spanked her ass. One she heard Byleth scream, "Ten!" She stopped to massage the sore, reddened flesh.

"You did so well for me, Byleth." Edelgard murmured. "I believe you deserve a reward. Would you like that?"

"Y-yes," Byleth gasped, gazing up at her partner with glassy eyes. "Please, let me cum, I c-cannot hold it for much longer."

"Hold it for a little bit more. I'm not done with you yet... but I will permit you to have this." Edelgard moved Byleth off her lap and laid her on the flat stone roof. She stood up and pulled off her lace panties. She then returned to Byleth and stood over her face, her soaked pussy on full display before her teacher. She caught a glimpse of Byleth licking her lips and she fought back the urge to grab her by her hair and shove that tongue inside of her entrance. No, she couldn't allow herself to lose her focus. She slowly kneeled in front of Byleth's face until her entrance was hovering just above her lips. "I have wanted this for so long, my teacher." She admitted with a small grin, her cheeks burning once again. Byleth adored how cute she looked on top of her. She pulled down her robe, baring her tits before her professor and brought her hands up to touch her perky nipples. "Are you ready?" She asked, and a swift nod was all she needed to sink down onto the women's face.

Byleth lapped up the precum that soaked Edelgard's thick folds. Edelgard pressed down while being careful not to apply too much pressure lest she suffocate the poor woman. She closed her eyes and moaned softly as she felt Byleth flick her tongue across her clit, and she squeezed Byleth's hands so they could grope her tits. "Yes, a-ah, you're so good..." Edelgard gasped, her eyes screwed shut with pleasure as her moans steadily crescendoed. Her ribbon slipped out of her hair and her long silver locks cascaded down her back while she rocked her hips.

Byleth swiftly ate her out, thrusting her tongue between her slick folds and dipping it in and out of her entrance. Edelgard met her thrusts with her hips, pressing down harder against her face. Her hands slid from Byleth's and dropped to her side as she rolled her hips into Byleth's eager tongue. Byleth thrust deeper, and she looked up at Edelgard as she twisted her nipples with her calloused fingers.

Edelgard's eyes shot open and a loud cry ripped from her throat. Byleth continued to squeeze harder, coaxing the Emperor to her peak. Edelgard's orgasm came in intense waves, her hips jerking uncontrollably into Byleth's eager mouth. It was a miracle that her cries of Byleth's name did not rip open the night sky.

She slid off of Byleth's face and positioned herself so she was draped over her body. She pulled the woman into a deep kiss, groaning as she tasted her own cum on her teacher's tongue.

Byleth thrust her hips up against Edelgard's, moaning into her mouth as she tried to relieve herself. Edelgard allowed it, pulling back to bury her face in Byleth's neck and moan filthy words into her ear. "That's it, fuck me," she egged her on, "Cum for me, my teacher."

Byleth couldn't hold back any longer. Her second orgasm rocked her entire body and it was all she could do to hold on to Edelgard as she came, her release spilling out in waves. She wasn't sure how much time had passed but it felt like they had laid on the roof for hours afterwards. As the moon began to sink over the horizon, Byleth knew dawn would be arriving soon. She brought herself to stand up and put on her soiled clothes, then helped Edelgard up back into her underwear before picking her up. The Emperor pressed tired kisses to Byleth's jawline as she felt herself get carried down the stairs of the cathedral. There was so much she wanted to say, but she felt the fatigue catching up to her body. All she could do was close her eyes and whisper, "Don't ever leave me again, Byleth. That's... an order."

Edelgard felt Byleth kiss her forehead and murmur, "As you wish, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter @AstralAtelier! Thank you for reading!


End file.
